Jasmine Eastbound
Jasmine Eastbound is a parody of Sesame Street, the longest running children's television show. Produced by XQ01GX and 758HEG, and assisted by Max Korus, brucesmovies1, 927YBO, Pete'sDragonRockz, Justin Quintanilla, XQ56AI and XQ25EG, Jasmine Eastbound features Jasmine from the 1992 Disney film Aladdin, as Sesame Street's official 8'2" tall bird, Big Bird. Bernard, the male protagonist of The Rescuers and its sequel, plays Cookie Monster (and Miss Bianca, its female protagonist, plays David. Maud Spellbody from The Worst Witch plays Kermit the Frog. Additionally, Bonbon, the clown from Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, plays Bob, a music teacher who lives on Sesame Street. Princess Daisy plays Bert, while Ernie is played by Lady from Lady and the Tramp. Georgette from Oliver & Company takes Barkley's role. Count von Count is played by Count Duckula; the roles of the Countesses of Sesame Street (Backwards and Dahling) are allocated to Mildred Hubble from The Worst Witch and Cassandra from Tangled: The Series, respectively. Goldie Locks plays Rosita, Zoe is played by Nella and Jack Bear from Goldie & Bear plays Baby Bear. Jasmine Eastbound is Muppet-less and makes no references to costumes except for some characters. Jasmine Eastbound only parodies Sesame Street's Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 50 (2018-2019); as with ''Annerley South'', animated sequences are present only from Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 4 (1972-1973), leaving Seasons 5 (1973-1974), 6 (1974-1975) and 7 (1975-1976) to display its original episode number at the beginning of theme song. In some episodes where it usually mentions a camp or a trip (for example, the Hawaii trip story arc 1076-1096), Jasmine will use normal casual outfits. Jasmine Eastbound skips episodes of Sesame Street that refer to i.e. costumes, theatre (except where it mentions the Little Theatre of the Deaf), Big Bird (Jasmine) as a superhero or running as a President. Number 1463, an episode of Season 12 (1980-1981), is included, but only the first scene is skipped because it refers to Big Bird being a superhero. Number 847, the episode that referred to The Wicked Witch of the West but has not been aired since 1976, is a major sticking point to Jasmine Eastbound. 5001, the 50th season (2019-2020) premiere, has been first time. Characters and the Gang * Big Bird - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Bob - Grandmaster Glitch (Go Jetters) * Cookie Monster - Abu the Monkey (Aladdin) * David - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Bert - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Ernie - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Kermit the Frog - Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Elmo - Unn (In The Night Garden...) * Gordon and Susan - * The Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Oscar the Grouch - Flop (Bing) * Count von Count - Count Duckula * Countess von Backwards - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Countess von Dahling - Cassandra (Tangled: The Series) * Barkley - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Nella (Nella the Princess Knight) * Abby Cadabby - Cici (Roary the Racing Car) * Baby Bear - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Mr. Hooper - Big Chris (Roary the Racing Car) * Alan - * Chris - Gallery Jasmine Pose.png|Jasmine as Big Bird Abu the Monkey 1992.jpeg|Abu as Cookie Monster Princess Daisy Cliche.png|Princess Daisy as Bert Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Princess Jasmine Category:Princess Jasmine-related spoofs Category:XQ01GX Category:758HEG Category:Max Korus Category:Brucesmovies1 Category:927YBO Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:XQ56AI Category:XQ25EG Category:NET Category:PBS Category:Under Construction